A True Pirate's Tears and a Young Man's Life
by Xx-Swirly-Condom-God-xX
Summary: Alright first One Piece story. Well it includes all the favorites. The whole shabang. Not good at summaries so you aren't getting one. Just read it if you want to. There shouldn't be any errors, if there is please comment about it.


**Disclaimer: Hey everyone. I'm new to this section of , but I'm sort of kind of well known in the Bleach and Naruto for my Kenpachi stories and my ShikaXHina story. So I thought I'd try my hand at One Piece with my own OC. Let's see how y'all like it. Oh, and unfortunately I don't own any One Piece characters because if I did Ace would be alive and we'd know who Luffy's mother is. So... Ciao. Until Later Anyway.**

**Beginning of Chapter 1: A Pirate Captain's Nightmares**

Miyogi Kara sighed contently as her evening tea was brought to her by her favorite chef. She smiled in thanks and stared out across the vast ocean of the Grand Line with slanted, neon green eyes. Long, wavy locks of blood red hair swirled in the wind. The sea was the place where she truly belonged. Her first mate walked up and she tilted her head.

"What is it?" she mumbled, setting her tea cup down in annoyance.

"Sorry captain, but were a few miles away from shore and we're running low on supplies," the man said gruffly, shaking lightly in fear of his captain's wrath.

She nodded, waved him off, and gulped down her tea. No longer at peace and content with the world, Kara stalked off angrily to her quarters, unknowing of her men cowering in fear at the feel of her blood lust.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

Kara stared out blankly as her crew raced around on the port market to get supplies. Bored and hungry, she hopped off the ship and walked around. A low cut black shirt which showed her bountiful cleavage was hidden beneath the small, forest green mini vest she wore. A tight, matching A-line skirt covered what was left of the shirt and black 4 and a half inch pumps made her walk slower than she normally would. Miyogi glanced at a takoyaki shop next to her and walked in, unaware of the various stares she was getting.

She sat at a table and a tiny waitress came up to take her order. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she glanced at the woman briefly and smirked as the lady froze in alarm.

"What can I-I get you ma'am?" the woman mumbled, staring at the floor in nervousness.

"A order of takoyaki and some sake, please," she said, turning her head to the woman fully and smiling gently.

The waitress nodded and scampered off, still in fear. Kara sighed and stared back out the window, the killing intent that always seemed to surround her dimming gently as she calmed down more and more at the site of the rain outside.

She blinked as the doors to the restaurant were slammed open and a group of nine people flaunted in. She did a double take when she realized two of the people were a reindeer and a skeleton.

The one with the straw-hat noticed her and grinned brightly, causing a blush to dust over her alabaster skin. Her order came at that point and she started to eat, but she continued to glance at the odd arrangement of people. After she was done eating, she walked up to the group and they stared at her with either curiosity or annoyance of being interrupted at meal time.

"Hello. You with the straw hat. You seem familiar. Have we met somewhere?" she asked, tilting her head lightly.

"Nope, but I'm the next pirate king. My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" he exclaimed, bearing a grin from ear to ear.

She blinked a bit taken aback and started to giggle, bursting out into laughter.

"You! Are you serious? You're the famous 'Straw Hat Luffy'? Oh my god. I thought you were supposed to some scary man. Your just a goofy little kid. How do you expect to become Pirate King?" she said, gripping her sides and laughing until she was breathless.

Zoro got up angrily and pulled out a sword.

"Don't talk about my captain like that you bitch. Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled, veins popping in his forehead.

She looked at him calmly and smiled softly.

"Me? I'm the captain of the Moon Glass Pirates, Miyogi Kara. Nice to meet you," she said matter-of-factly, sticking out her hand, which only got slapped away.

Nami stood up and looked her up and down, from her wide hips to her soft, heart shaped face and glasses.

"You look nothing like your bounty picture. Prove your part of the Moon Glass Pirates," she said, glaring suspiciously at the woman.

She nodded and tugged up her skirt to just below her bouncy, firm butt and turned so they could see her left thigh that had a tattoo of blood red, full moon and a long-necked wine glass holding it like the moon was a glass of red wine. Nami sighed and sat down.

"Alright it proves your part of that wretched group. But how do you prove your the captain?" she said, closing her eyes and finishing what little food she still had.

"Come back to my ship for dinner tomorrow. I'll have my best chefs prepare you a feast. Think of it as an apology for my rudeness to your captain," and she started to walk off but Franky stopped her.

"How do we know which ship is yours," he asked, still a bit annoyed at being interrupted and insulted.

She turned slightly and smirked dangerously.

"It'll be the only ship with blood red sails and a Jolly Roger besides yours," she and disappeared out into the rain.

**The Next Evening Around the Same Time**

"Luffy why are we going to this woman's ship. She interrupted us, insulted us, and she doesn't seem like the kind to trust?" Zoro and Ussopp questioned, looking wearily at the massive ship in front of them.

Red sails and a Jolly Roger of a skull with red moons for eyes and fractured and crumbling bones behind the skull blew softly in the wind. Luffy shrugged, only caring about the free food he was about to get as he stepped foot on the boat of the cat-eyed woman. Kara smiled softly as she saw them, wearing a dark orange mini dress that hugged her curves softly and ruffled at the edges.

"It's nice to know you accepted my apology, Luffy-san. Please follow me to the dining room," and she started to walk off, sky blue ankle boots, that matched the waist belt she wore, clunking lightly as she walked.

They followed her and Chopper noticed that there was no body on the boat except for them.

"Excuse me. Where are all your crew members?" he mumbled, still glancing about.

"Probably hiding from me. They don't find me necessarily nice when we land on ports. They say I'm much more pleasant when we set sail for the next island," she mumbled, shrugging and turning into a grand dining hall with murals and elaborate decorations, plush carpet and velvet curtains adorning the room carefully. The china was extremely fine quality and looked like the costed a fortune. Everyone stared in awe and took their seats with Kara at the head of the table.

She sighed and snapped her fingers and young waiters dressed in tuxedos came out with heaps after heaps of delicious looking food. Sanji hated himself for it, but even he was impressed. Kara smiled and winked.

"Dig in everyone," she said a bit loudly so they heard.

Luffy, Zoro, Ussopp, Franky, and Chopper immediately started inhaling everything in site. Brook sighed and tried to eat but it all spilled into his seat. (AN: Poor guy.) Nami and Robin shook their heads slowly and began eating, amazed at all the great combinations flavors. Sanji sampled a little of everything, trying to remember all the flavors to copy them later. Kara watched, nibbling on her own personalized meal and chuckled at the fighting and antics of the crew in front of her.

**An Hour Later After Much Fighting and Arguing Over the Last Chicken Leg**

"So everyone, how was my chefs' food?" Kara asked softly, folding her hands under her chin.

"It was really good. There could have been more meat though," Luffy mumbled, staring at the remains of a turkey that had been fought over and stabbed on various occasions.

Kara smiled and simply nodded.

"Would you like to stay a bit longer or do you need to go?" Miyogi said, standing up and starting to the door of the hall.

"I don't think we can stay any longer. Sorry," Robin said.

The captain of the ship shrugged and everyone followed her out.

"That's fine. It is rather late and I know you probably want to prepare for the upcoming sail," she said glancing at the people behind her, green eyes glowing brightly in the dimly lit hall,"I hope you all enjoyed your stay."

They all nodded, said their good byes, and walked off the ship. Kara watched before turning and walking off to her quarters. She slipped out of her clothes and tugged a baggy shirt that slipped off one shoulder and crawled into bed. Her nightly ritual of tossing and turning began as the usual nightmares plagued her already tortured mind and visions of blood and bodies laid across her unconscious mind.

**End Disclaimer: So how was my first One Piece story, I hope it was good. My fingers are bleeding to prove how hard I worked on this. No she does not like Luffy or any one right now. And trust me they will meet in the future. Also this is set after the two year time skip in the One Piece plot. Can't wait until the 30th when the newest chapter comes out. Yeah! Well... Sayonara.**


End file.
